


Forgive me

by heramarietangerine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drunk Kuroo Tetsurou, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lack of Communication, Living Together, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heramarietangerine/pseuds/heramarietangerine
Summary: Kuroo comes home drunk.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 14





	Forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> i found a very short text that i had written in german a couple of years ago and got inspired

Suddenly, you woke up. With barely open eyes you searched for your phone, its brightness hard to look at in the darkness. It was half past three. Why did you wake up? 

Then you heard a thump followed by a chair scraping against the hardwood floor. Instinctively your hand reached for Kuroo but found his place empty and cold. It had to be him. Leaving the warmth underneath the covers you stood up, the cool air harsh against your skin. His large old t-shirt couldn’t keep you warm. 

A thud, a quiet curse and another thud – it was definitely him, finally coming home. The floor was cold against your bare feet as you left the bedroom and tiptoed through the hallway towards the noise. A dark figure loomed over the kitchen table. You turned on the lights, which startled the man in your kitchen and his eyes flew to you, but their true gaze was somewhere far behind his drunken state. He held the back of a chair with white knuckles, desperate for some support. Beside him on the floor laid his phone, jacket and pair of boots. 

“Tetsurou,” you whispered, voice shallow and hoarse. 

“You’re awake,” he said confused. You didn’t need more to deduce the amount of alcohol running through his veins.

“Hard not to be. You’re drunk.”

“Hard not to be,” he tried to joke, but to no avail.

“I was worried about you. You didn’t reply to my texts.” Your voice was quiet and calm, and it made him visibly uncomfortable. His eyes travelled around the room to avoid you.

“Yeah… My phone died.” Then it occurred to him that it was still on the floor, and he picked it up with unsteady hands, nearly losing his balance. 

“Of course,” you nodded, “As always.” Kuroo met your stare and you saw something resembling regret in his hazel eyes, but it wasn’t enough to get your hopes up. With a sigh you left him alone and returned to bed. He didn’t try to stop you. 

From under the covers, you listened as he drank two glasses of water, threw the rest of his clothes on the floor and talked to the cat, asking about her day and pretending she answered so he could ask follow-up questions. Soon he laid beside you and smelled of booze, sweat and cigarettes. His breath was heavy. 

“Please, forgive me,” he mumbled and pressed his face against your neck. 

“I forgive you.” You petted his messy damp hair.

“Are you,” he yawned, “sure?” You froze. 

Kuroo had come home late before, usually the reason was work or meeting his friends, but it wasn’t a problem – even if he were drunk at times – if you could reach him. But then there were occasions when he left you in the dark. Didn’t let you know he would come home late, didn’t answer calls or messages and when he eventually came home, his phone was dead – every single time. He had good explanations, so you stayed silent, and he never had to apologize. So what made him want your forgiveness now? What was different? The question pressed a heavy weight against your chest and made it hard to breathe. 

“I think so,” you whispered, but he had already fallen asleep waiting for your answer. A warm tear ran down your temple. You couldn’t sleep.


End file.
